Les Misérables: DigiDestined Style
by mgoff92
Summary: All 12 of the DigiDestined audition and get starring roles in Odaiba Community Theatre's production of Les Misérables. Who is playing who? Includes Takari (T.K./Kari), slight Taiora (Tai/Sora), slight PataGato (Patamon/Gatomon), and a little Koumi (Izzy/Mimi). Rated K-Plus for a few scenes with swearing (Those who know Les Mis know what scenes I'm talking about).
1. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I do not own _Digimon_ or _Les Misérables_. Credit for Digimon goes to Toei Animation and Bandai, and _Les Misérables_ belongs to Victor Hugo, Cameron Mackintosh, Alain Boublil, and Claude-Michel Schönberg.

DigiDestined ages:

Tai, Matt, & Sora – 17

Izzy & Mimi – 16

Joe – 18

T.K., Kari, & Davis – 14

Yolei & Ken – 15

Cody – 12

T.K. Takaishi sat in his room. It was Saturday evening and he was really bored. Usually he'd be with the other DigiDestined in the Digital World; however, the gate was closed for unknown reasons. Next to T.K. was a sleeping Patamon, whose snoring T.K. thought was rather adorable. Suddenly, T.K. had an idea. Just because he couldn't actually go to the Digital World didn't mean he couldn't hang out with his friends. He decided he would give them a call. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Davis Motomiya's number. Mind you, Davis and T.K.'s rivalry died down a bit and they became closer friends.

"Hey, this is Davis. I'm not available right now. Just leave a message. Bye." Davis' answering machine said.

"Hey Davis. It's T.K. Call me back if you get this. See ya." T.K. hung up. "I'll try Yolei."

"Hi, this is Yolei Inoue. I'm not here at the moment. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you later."

T.K. was growing a little frustrated. "Another answering machine. Oh, uh, hey Yolei, this is T.K. Call me back later if you get this. Okay, bye."

"Cody next…except he doesn't have a cell phone yet. I'll just call his house."

He dialed the Hida's house and a woman's voice was heard on the other line. "Hello, Hida residence."

"Is this Cody's mother?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm his friend, T.K. Takaishi. Is he there?"

"I'm sorry, but Cody's at kendo practice. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"Just tell him I called."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Good-bye, T.K."

"Thanks, Ms. Hida. Bye." T.K. hung up. "Cody's always at kendo practice when he's not in the Digital World!" T.K. sighed in exasperation.

_How about Ken? Wait, no. He's probably busy. _(A/N: Ken moved to Odaiba nine months after the DigiDestined defeated MaloMyotismon.) _What about Sora, Izzy, or Joe? Nah, they're probably busy with stuff. Especially Joe. He works harder than almost anyone I know. I know Matt's busy with his band, and Mimi's in New York. I'll call Tai and Kari. They're bound to answer._ He dialed the Kamiya's home phone. On the other side of the line was a very distinct voice.

"Hello, Kamiya residence."

"Is that you, Tai?" T.K. asked.

"Who's this?" Tai asked.

"It's me, T.K."

"Hey, T.K., what's up? Do you want to talk to Kari?"

"Yeah, is she there?"

"Yeah, just a sec, T.K." T.K. could hear Tai yelling for Kari.

"KARI! T.K.'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Tai yelled.

Kari jumped up from her bed, startling Gatomon, who was taking a catnap. "Kari, are you okay?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, I'm wanted on the phone, silly. Go back to sleep."

_The only time Kari gets this excited to talk on the phone is if it's T.K._ Gatomon thought.

"Hey, T.K., what's up?"

"Hey, Kari. You and Tai are the only one of the DigiDestined I've been able to get a hold of."

"Yeah, Davis is at a soccer tournament out of the country, and Yolei's visiting Mimi in New York. Ken's busy with a speech tournament, and Cody's probably at kendo."

"Yeah, Cody always seems to be at kendo practice when we're not in the Digital World." T.K. said, making Kari chuckle. All of the older DigiDestined are busy too. So I'm glad I got a hold of someone."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kari wondered.

"My mom's out late again, and Patamon's asleep. I'm kind of bored here. I was wondering if you want to come over and hang out."

"Sure, I'm not doing anything. I'll be over there after dinner."

"What'cha having?" T.K. asked.

"Potato leek soup."

"That sounds pretty good. I presume it's not your mom making it?" T.K. teased. Kari laughed, both her and T.K. knowing full well that Ms. Kamiya couldn't cook to save her life.

"No, Tai's making it. I'll be over at about 7:00. Does that sound okay?"

"That's great. I'll see you then! Do you want to bring Gatomon? Patamon probably wants someone to play with too."

"She's probably really like that. I'll bring her along. See you at 7:00!"

"Bye Kari."

Kari hung up the phone. "I'm going over to T.K.'s after dinner."

"Okay, but make sure you're back by midnight. Mom left me in charge, and I care about your safety."

"Don't worry about me, Tai. You know T.K. cares just as much about me as you do. Is the soup almost done?" Kari asked.

"Almost. Why, are you in a hurry to get to T.K.'s?"

Kari blushed. "That's not funny, Tai!"

"What, I can't joke around with my sister?" Tai pestered.

"T.K. and I are just friends." Kari sighed.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Dinner will be ready in three minutes."

After dinner, Kari went into her room and woke up Gatomon. "T.K. invited us to his house. He said Patamon's bored and needs someone to play with. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

It was about 7:00. T.K. heard a knock at his door. "Must be Kari and Gatomon. Patamon! Gatomon's here!" This was enough to wake Patamon up, just hearing Gatomon's name. He flew into the living room as T.K. was opening the door to let them in.

"Hey, Kari. You know you don't have to knock when you come over."

"I'm just being polite, silly." Kari let Gatomon down and she ran over and immediately started playing on the ground with Patamon.

"Hey Gatomon! I didn't know you were coming over."

"Me either. Until Kari told me we were. Come on, let's go to the backyard and play." Gatomon suggested.

"T.K., Gatomon and I are going to play in the backyard."

"Okay, have fun!" T.K. said. "It's almost like having children…" T.K. mumbled.

"What?" Kari looked at him.

"Uh…nothing." T.K. went a little frantic but shortly regained his composure. "Anyway, what do you wanna do?"

"Got any good movies?" Kari asked.

"I'll watch whatever. The DVD's are in that cabinet if you want to check it out."

Kari crawled over to the DVD cabinet. She looked through all of the movies. "How about _Les Mis_? I love this movie!" (A/N: This is the 10th Anniversary concert version of _Les Misérables_, not the one with Hugh Jackman. It was a good movie, but I prefer the concert version.)

"Sure. That's a good one." T.K. took the DVD from Kari and put it in the player. "Want some popcorn?"

"No thanks, T.K. Too much butter and salt can make me super thirsty."

"Okay. How about just some soda? I've got Sprite, Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, or Mt. Dew…but that one's really caffeinated."

"I'll just have a Root Beer." Kari said.

T.K. sat down on the couch next to Kari as the opening titles went on, opening his can of Dr. Pepper.

After the long 2½ hour movie, Kari and T.K. both had a few tears on their faces. (A/N: You know, because _Les Mis_ is kind of sad). They both stood up and stretched.

"That's such a good show!" Kari exclaimed. "T.K., you're weeping!"

"Well, the show's kind of sad." T.K. wiped off the tears from his face.

"Kind of? It's really sad. Have you ever read the book, T.K.?"

"I started, but it was so long, I never finished. But I'm glad there's a much shorter musical version."

"Yeah. Hey, T.K. Do you want to sing any of the songs with me, just for fun?"

"How about _Master of the House_?" T.K. joked.

"Not that one, silly. I don't want one that's swears…that's probably the worst one!"

"I know, Kari, I was kidding. Even if it is the only song in the show that isn't dramatic at all."

"Okay, the only boy/girl duets I know from the show are _A Heart Full of Love_ and _A Little Fall of Rain._

"We can sing both." T.K. suggested.

T.K. went into his room to get his _Les Misérables_ instrumental CD and boom box. Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon came inside.

"That was fun, Gatomon!"

"Yeah. Let's do it again another time!"

"What did you guys do?" Kari asked.

"First we played tag, then we started chasing mice, then we just sat under a tree and talked about stuff." Gatomon said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just that we care about each other." Patamon and Gatomon both blushed as Patamon said that.

"Awww…T.K.! Patamon just confessed to Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Kari! Can we keep that between us four?" Gatomon whispered.

"Of course, Gatomon." Kari patted them both on their heads.

"Found it!" T.K. came back with a karaoke machine and the Les Mis karaoke CD. "Now what was that about Patamon confessing to Gatomon?"

Patamon and Gatomon continued to blush.

"Patamon, are you embarrassed?"

"No way!" Patamon crossed his arms.

"You're not? Then you're not afraid of this!" Gatomon held him and passionately kissed him, shocking T.K., Kari, and especially Patamon. Kari couldn't help but get a picture on her camera. "Blackmail."

"Woah! What just happened?" Patamon was slightly dazed.

"I kissed you, silly. Want me to do it again?"

"Gatomon! You're crazy!"

"I know, but I'm crazy in love with you, Patamon."

"Know what, Gatomon?" Patamon blushed. "I love you too." They both kissed again.

"On that note…Kari? Are you ready to sing?"

"What are we singing first?"

"How about we do some solos and then some duets?"

"Sure, T.K."

First, T.K. sang _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables _and _Bring Him Home_.

"Wow, T.K.! I didn't know you sang!"

"Yeah, well…I can only keep a secret for so long, I guess. Not even Matt knows."

"Really? Well, do you wanna know what? I like to sing too."

T.K. was shocked. Kari then sang _I Dreamed a Dream _followed by _On My Own_.

"You're not kidding, Kari! You have a really beautiful voice!"

"Thanks, T.K., so do you."

"How about some duet singing?" T.K. said.

"Let's do _A Little Fall of Rain_ first."

"Okay. I want to try something. Let's use each other's names instead of the character's names. Just for fun."

"Okay, sounds good."

T.K. turned on the song. Kari started out:

_Don't you fret, Monsieur T.K., I don't feel any pain._

T.K. kind of chuckled, but got back into character. Kari continued.

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here. That's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow._

T.K. got really into Marius' character as he began his verse.

_But you will live, Kari, dear God above! If I could heal your wounds with words of love…_

Kari took the hint to get into character as well. She had to be a dying Eponine.

_Just hold me now, and let it be…shelter me…comfort me…_

Kari pretended to struggle in T.K.'s arms as her character winced due to the pain. However, hearing the line Kari sang reminded him of the promise he made to her and to Sora that he'd protect her, no matter what. He began his next verse, with more meaning.

_You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won't desert you now._

T.K. let a small tear run down his face. "Wow," Kari thought. "He's really into this."

_The rain can't hurt me now. This rain…will wash away what's passed. _T.K. thought about the time when he thought he'd hurt Kari's feelings as she struggled with the Dark Ocean.

_And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

T.K. held her and sat down on the ground and carefully laid Kari on his lap as she continued singing.

_The rain that brings you here is Heaven-blessed. The sky begins to clear, and I'm at rest. _Kari looked up at him, and he still struggled with letting tears fall. _A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far…_Kari pretended to wince in pain again. T.K. instinctively held her close. The next, and final verse, was sung in counterpoint: two different verses at the same time.

_Kari:_

_So don't you fret, Monsieur T.K.…I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._

_T.K.:_

_Hush-a-bye, dear Kari…you won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now._

_I'm here…_

Once again, T.K. let down a small tear.

_Kari:_

_That's all I need to know…_

Both of them again sang in counterpoint.

_Kari:_

_And you will keep me safe…and you will keep me close…and rain…_

_T.K.:_

_I'll stay with you till you are sleeping…and rain…_

_Kari:_

_Will make the flowers…_

_T.K.:_

_Will make the flowers…_

Kari pretended to collapse in T.K.'s arms as T.K. finished the song. _Grow…_

At this point, T.K. let a few tears fall. He looked down at Kari, and held her head close to his chest as the music ended. T.K. pushed the pause button.

"Wow, T.K., you could've fooled me! Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kari. I just couldn't help but think of you during that song."

"Oh, T.K., you're so sweet. Come on, let's do a happier song. Let's do _A Heart Full of Love._"

"Alright." He turned the CD to the right track and they began.

"Actually let's do _In My Life _also. But we'll have to skip over Eponine's part."

"Can I try and do it?" Patamon asked.

"Sure. Do you know how it goes?"

"I've watched it with you enough, T.K. I think I know it."

"What about Valjean's part, T.K.?" Kari realized.

"Gatomon, do you want to try too?" T.K. asked.

"Ah, sure. I've seen it with Kari."

"Okay, T.K., press play."

"You've got it!" T.K. pushed the button. Kari listened to the intro of the song and began.

_Kari:_

_How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last…this change, can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you, Kari? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear. So many things unknown._

_In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence, the sigh of a faraway song. And it sings of a world that I long to see, out of reach, just a whisper away, waiting for me!_

_Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel? In my life, I'm no longer alone, now that love in my life is so near. Find me now, find me here!_

Gatomon began her part. (A/N: Gatomon's singing as Valjean, but Gatomon's with Kari, and Patamon's playing Eponine, because he's with T.K., so it makes a little more sense.)

_Gatomon:_

_Dear Kari, you're such a lonely child. How pensive, how sad you seem to be. Believe me, were it within my power, I'd fill each passing hour. How quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company._

_Kari:_

_There's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago. There's so little you say of the life you have known, why you keep to yourself, why we're always alone. So dark, so dark and deep, the secrets that you keep! In my life, I have all that I want, you are loving and gentle and good. But Gatomon, dear Gatomon, in your eyes I am still like a child who is lost in a wood._

_Gatomon:_

_No more words. No more words, it's a time that is dead. There are words that are better unheard, better unsaid._

_Kari:_

_In my life. I'm no longer a child and I yearn for the truth that you know of the years…years ago!_

_Gatomon:_

_You will learn. Truth is given by God to us all in our time, in our turn._

Then T.K. came in, with Patamon ready to sing his part later.

_T.K.:_

_In my life, she has burst like the music of angels; the light of the sun. And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun. Patamon, you're the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you, I am one with the gods and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free..._

_Patamon:_

_Every word that he says is a dagger in me! In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere. Anywhere, where he is…if he asked…I'd be his._

_T.K. & Patamon:_

_In my life, there is someone who touches my life_

_T.K.:_

_Waiting near._

_Patamon:_

_Waiting here._

Then they immediately let the next track go on to _A Heart Full of Love._

_T.K.:_

_A heart full of love. A heart full of song. I'm doing everything all wrong. Oh, God, for shame. I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle…won't you say? Will you tell?_

_Kari:_

_A heart full of love. No fear, no regret._

_T.K.:_

_My name is T.K. Takaishi._

_Kari:_

_And mine's Kari._

_T.K.:_

_Kari, I don't know what to say._

_Kari:_

_Then make no sound._

_T.K.:_

_I am lost…_

_Kari:_

_I am found._

_T.K.:_

_A heart full of light._

_T.K. & Kari:_

_A night bright as day._

_T.K.:_

_And you must never go away. Kari! Kari!_

_Kari:_

_This is a chain we'll never break._

_T.K.:_

_Do I dream?_

_Kari:_

_I'm awake!_

Patamon's turn was next. He had to sing his part interjecting with T.K. and Kari's.

_T.K.:_

_A heart full of love._

_Patamon:_

_He was never mine to lose._

_Kari:_

_A heart full of you._

_Patamon:_

_Why regret what cannot be?_

_T.K.:_

_A single look and then I knew._

_Kari:_

_I knew it too._

_Patamon:_

_These are words he'll never say. Not to me._

_T.K.:_

_From today…_

_Patamon:_

_Not to me, not for me._

_Kari:_

_Every day…_

_Patamon:_

_His heart full of love…he will never feel this way._

_T.K. & Kari:_

_For it isn't a dream...not a dream after all!_

After the song was over, T.K. and Kari inadvertently locked lips. They both seemed to enjoy the moment. Suddenly, T.K. turned away. "I'm sorry, Kari. I didn't mean to."

"T.K.…it's okay." Kari smiled.

"Kari…that was more than just us singing to me."

"I know, T.K. I felt it too."

"Kari…" T.K. started. "I…I'm not sure how to say this…but, I, well…I mean…I…"

"T.K.," Kari put a finger on his lips. "I love you."

"Kari…" His stress subsided and ecstasy was found in its place. "Kari, I love you too." They both shared another kiss, this time, with a mutual feeling of love. "For it isn't a dream…" T.K. reprised.

"Not a dream after all!" They both finished and hugged. This did not go unnoticed to Gatomon and Patamon. "Patamon, come here. I love you!"

"I love you too, Gatomon!" All four of them then had a group hug.

"T…K…I can't…breathe…can we all…let go…now?" Patamon struggled to say.

They all broke apart, looked at each other, and laughed. "I love you all!" Kari said.

"And that goes the same for me." T.K. replied.

"And me too." Patamon and Gatomon repeated.

"Um…sorry to ruin the moment, but aren't you supposed to be back soon, Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, yeah…sorry, T.K. I've got to go." Kari picked Gatomon up and started to head out.

"Wait, Kari. Let me walk home with you."

"Okay."

Patamon sat on T.K.'s hat and they all went back to Kari's house.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight, Kari. I'm so happy for…us, being together."

"T.K., you're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Gatomon."

Patamon flew down from T.K.'s head and hugged Gatomon. "I love you, Gato. Sweet dreams."

"Bye, Pata. Love you too."

"Good night!" They all said. Kari shut her door slowly and headed back inside. She and Gatomon went right to bed. Tai was already asleep. Both dreamed of their new boyfriends.

* * *

"Patamon, it's been a good night!"

"It sure has!" Patamon yawned and started to fall asleep on T.K.'s hat.

"I'm getting tired too." T.K. also yawned.

Later, once they got back home, they as well went right to bed. That night, they dreamed of Kari and Gatomon.


	2. Spring Musical Announced

The next day at school was boring as usual. The students were all sitting in class, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Finally, after what seemed like an extraordinarily long time, said bell rang, signaling lunch time. The students of Odaiba Middle School pushed and shoved through the hallways. In the cafeteria, after finally obtaining meals, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Davis, Ken, and Cody made it to the table they always sat at. Yolei seemed very happy about something.

"Guys, guess what?!" Yolei practically yelled.

"What's the matter, Yolei?" Kari smiled at her friend.

"Two things. Ready?" Yolei prepared them. "One, I was visiting Mimi in New York this past week, and guess what? She's moving back to Odaiba!"

"Really? That's awesome!" T.K. exclaimed.

Kari seemed really happy about that. She missed Mimi. Kari looked at T.K. and smiled. "It'll be so nice to catch up with her!"

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell us?" Cody asked.

"Okay guys. Odaiba Community Theatre is going to announce what musical they're doing this spring!"

"How awesome! Do you know what it is, Yolei?" Ken wondered.

"Not yet, but it should be on their website tonight! Oh, wow, I'm excited! I can't wait! Rumor has it that it's going to be huge!"

"Calm down, Yolei." Davis said.

"Why? Guys, you should all totally try out!" Yolei was very excited and practically breathless.

"We don't even know what they're doing, though." Davis pointed out.

"I'm game for trying out." T.K. stood up to dispose of his plate.

"Really, T.K.? You're so awesome!" Yolei smiled huge.

"Well, if T.K.'s trying out, so am I." Kari stood up by him.

"Then I'm going to if Kari is!" Davis stood up.

"Davis, do it because you want to, not because Kari wants to." Cody sighed. "If you're all going, so will I."

"How about you, Ken?" T.K. asked.

"Come on, Ken. It'll be fun." Kari pleaded.

"Well, if Davis wants to humiliate himself trying to sing, I guess I'll do it too." Ken decided.

"Yay!" All six DigiDestined said in unison, disposing of their plates and heading to their next classes.

"Wait a sec, Ichijouji. I can sing. I've been practicing." Davis said.

"Well, sing then, Motomiya. Go on."

"Ken, we're in the lunchroom!" Davis blushed, embarrassed.

"Well, I want to hear you later then." Ken teased.

"Later, Ken!"

"See you guys after school." Yolei shouted, walking the opposite way of Kari, T.K., and Davis, walking in between Cody and Ken.

* * *

In the hallway, students were all talking about whatever. Davis, T.K., and Kari stood by each other as they walked, as they had the same class next: Gym. Davis and T.K. had basketball and Kari had dance (A/N: Remember that scene from Episode 22?).

"So, T.K.? Any guesses what musical they're doing?" Kari asked.

"What if it's _Les Mis_? That would be so awesome!" T.K. laughed, making Kari chuckle.

"Whatever it is, it'll be fun!" Davis said.

* * *

Later that evening, all of the DigiDestined, including the older group (who were invited by the younger group) were at their computers, waiting for the musical to be announced. They all got on the Odaiba Community Theatre website, (A/N: each one of them was at his/her own apartment) waiting patiently. Finally, after hitting the refresh button multiple times, it appeared at the top of the page:

**Odaiba Community Theatre is pleased to announce**

**The musical for this spring season:**

**Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg's**

**_LES MISÉRABLES_**

**Based off the 1862 novel by Victor Hugo**

T.K. and Kari looked at the page in total shock. They had just watched this movie yesterday. What were the odds of this happening? The more and more each one of the twelve DigiDestined looked at the page, the more determined they all were to audition. Even Izzy, who was a brainiac computer geek, and Joe, who was pretty busy with getting his doctorate, were willing to audition. Tai and Matt were excited. Sora was nervous. Mimi and Yolei were speechless. And Ken, Cody, and Davis were enthralled by the announcement. Needless to say, none of them got much sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Send me your predictions on who's playing who (I've already decided the cast). This'll be just for fun. Let's see who's the closest. P.S. Little Cosette is going to be an OC I'm going to create.

Characters:

Jean Valjean

Javert

Fantine

Cosette

Marius

Eponine

Enjolras

Thénardier

Mme. Thénardier

Gavroche

Bishop of Digne

Grantaire


	3. Auditions

Please review! Tell me who you think the cast will be!

* * *

"Kari, can you believe it?!" T.K. had her on the phone.

"We totally called it. Now I'm super excited!" Kari replied.

"How did Tai react?" T.K. wondered.

"He's been singing ever since he found out." Kari laughed, causing T.K. to laugh harder. Suddenly Kari heard her brother's voice from the bathroom. Kari laughed again. "Here, T.K., listen. He's singing in the shower." She put the phone next to the door as Tai was singing loudly.

_Who am I? Who am I? I'm Jean Valjean! … Who am I? 24601!_

"Did you hear that, T.K.?" Kari laughed.

"Wow, Tai has a great voice! I didn't expect that. I wonder if Davis can sing. He still has to sing for Ken." T.K. said.

"I can see Davis as the one student who's always drunk." Kari chuckled. T.K. imagined the scene with Grantaire (the drunk student) with Davis as the role. He pictured Davis with a wine bottle in his hand.

T.K. laughed. "Yeah, he could do that part. I think Ken could too. I can also see either of them as Enjolras."

"Yeah, but can Davis really sing like he claims he can?" Kari asked.

"I don't know. But I thought of something else. What if you get Cosette and I get Marius? Then we'll get to sing _A Heart Full of Love_ together." T.K. suggested.

"We still have to be careful, T.K., because we simply don't know yet. Let's just go to auditions tomorrow evening and see."

"You're right, Kari. Let's just let the directors decide and hope for the best." T.K. smiled. Somehow even through phone language, Kari could tell.

"Well, T.K., I guess we'd both better go and practice for tomorrow." Kari suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" T.K. asked.

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you then!" Kari smiled.

"Bye, Kari. Love you." T.K. said.

"Love you too. Have fun practicing. See you!" Kari blushed.

"See you later." T.K. hung up. He decided he better start practicing for his audition tomorrow. He wished they'd give the hopeful cast members more time to practice. _I guess they want to get the show rolling_. T.K. thought as he walked into his room seeing Patamon jumping on his bed.

"What are you doing, Patamon?" T.K. watched him.

"Helping you get prepared for your audition." Patamon beamed.

"Okay, so how is you jumping on the bed supposed to help me with my audition?"

"I just want you to be happy, silly!"

"Okay, well I'm going to start practicing for my audition know." T.K. turned around and turned on his karaoke machine with the _Les Misérables_ CD still inside from the other night. He wanted to be Marius, in hopes of Kari being Cosette. But Marius also sings a song near the end of the show called "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables." He decided (because the audition note said he could) to sing that for the audition. After a good hour of practicing, he and Patamon decided to go to bed.

* * *

T.K. woke up with a start and hopped in the shower. He was singing his audition song in the shower to warm his voice up. He got ready and headed for school. On his way to school, as usual, he met up with Yolei and Cody by the elevator.

"You excited to audition, T.K.?" Yolei asked.

"Probably not as excited as _you_, Yolei. How about you, Cody? Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous. I decided I want to try out for Gavroche, so I'm singing 'Little People.'"

"That's a great song for you, Cody. You'll be great. Don't sweat it." T.K. reassured him.

"Thanks, T.K. What song are you singing?" Cody asked.

"'Empty Chairs at Empty Tables.' I think I want to try out for Marius."

"Oh, that'll be good, T.K.! I can totally see you as Marius and Kari as Cosette!" Yolei chortled. T.K. blushed.

"That's kind of the plan, but whatever happens, happens I guess. What about you, Yolei?" T.K. wondered. "I can totally see you as Eponine."

"Yeah, that's what I was planning. As such, I'm going to sing 'On My Own' for the audition."

"Totally awesome! I can't wait." T.K. grinned.

"I wonder what Davis and Ken are going to do." Cody wondered.

"Kari and I thought it would be funny if Davis was that one drunk student, or even if Ken was. I can also see either of them as Enjolras." T.K. laughed.

"Well, that depends on if Davis can sing like he says he can. I've heard Ken sing, and he's not particularly bad himself. Both he and Izzy have said they've been working on being more comedic. Izzy said he wants to be Thénardier." Yolei snickered, making Cody and T.K. laugh.

"Oh, wow. We've got a fun group of friends." T.K. said.

"We sure do." Cody agreed. Yolei nodded. They made their way to the school and said farewell as they made their way into their own classes.

* * *

"Hey, Kari. How's the practicing coming along?" Davis met her.

"Good. How about you, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I think I want to be either Marius or Enjolras." Davis told her. They talked for a while about how Marius gets to kiss Cosette, and how, unfortunately for Davis, she pictured T.K. as Marius, making Davis sulk, but assured him that he'd be great in whatever role he'd play.

T.K. came into the classroom and took his usual spot by Kari and Davis. They talked about it for a little while before class started. The class seemed to drag on for a very a long time, at least, for our six friends as well as the other older DigiDestined.

* * *

The time finally came for the auditions. All twelve of the DigiDestined sat in the auditorium, waiting to be called in to audition.

"Tai Kamiya?" Ms. Minami, the director called. Tai sang "Who Am I" and totally nailed the final note.

"Wonderful. You'll have a callback tomorrow. Same time, same place." Tai walked off the stage.

"Next, T.K. Takaishi." T.K. got up slowly and calmly as he got up to audition. As he sang "Empty Chairs," the rest of the DigiDestined listened. Kari whispered how he sang this the other night, and it almost made him cry. Sure enough, as he was singing, he let a single tear fall from his face.

"Wonderful, Mr. Takaishi. Callbacks are tomorrow, right here, same time. Next, Kari Kamiya."

Kari got up and started to sing "In My Life," which sounded amazing. "Beautiful, Miss Kamiya. You also have a callback."

"Thank you, ma'am." As Kari walked down, she noticed a young girl, perhaps Cody's age, sitting with her mother. Kari stopped and greeted her.

"Hi, are you auditioning?" Kari asked. The little girl nodded her head. "That's so great. I look forward to hearing you." The little girl smiled.

"She's just a little shy." Her mother told Kari.

Kari put her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"I'm Miya Ito. I'm 10 years old."

"I'm Kari Kamiya."

"You did really good, Kari." Miya told her.

"Thanks, you're sweet." Kari smiled.

"Miya Ito." The director called.

"Oh, I guess it's my turn." She got up and headed up to the front of the stage. She sang "Castle on a Cloud." She was so adorable, Kari thought. As she finished, they told Miya she had a callback as well. She walked off the stage. Kari was still right there, sitting next to Miya's mother. Kari and Ms. Ito stood up. Ms. Ito hugged her daughter and both of them headed out the door.

_She's cute!_ Kari thought.

The rest of the DigiDestined were called up in this order: Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, and Ken. Sora sang "I Dreamed a Dream." Matt sang "Stars." Izzy sang "Master of the House," showing off his comedy that he'd been practicing, making the other DigiDestined see a side of Izzy they'd never seen before. Joe sang that song as well, shocking the DigiDestined even more. Davis sang "Red and Black," shocking all of them, none of them realizing Davis could sing _that _well. Davis said he could, and he really could. He would be a good rival for T.K. (he already was, but for the part of Marius or Enjolras). As he walked back to his seat, he whispered to Ken, "Told you I could sing." Ken rolled his eyes, but congratulated him. Yolei sang "On My Own," Cody sang "Little People," Mimi tried to sing Madame Thénardier's part of "Master of the House," which shocked everyone when she swore. And finally, Ken sang "Do You Hear the People Sing." All of them got callbacks and were there the next day. They all sang what the directors wanted them to, and all potential cast members were told the cast list would be posted the following morning.

* * *

Please review! Tell me who you think the cast will be!


	4. Cast List Posted

The next morning, all of the DigiDestined had gathered at Tai and Kari's house. The cast list would be posted that afternoon, so they all decided to gather in one place to see the cast list together and talk about it.

"Okay guys. I've gathered you all here today for one reason." Tai announced.

"Tai, we know why we're here. The cast list is going to be posted this afternoon and we're going to all see it together." Sora sighed.

"Ahh! I'm so excited I can hardly stand it!" Yolei squealed right next to Davis' ear.

"Geez, Yolei. Squeal a little louder, would ya?" Davis said sarcastically. "Besides, we've got a few hours till the list is posted. Why don't we play a game while we all wait?"

"That sounds fun. What about you, Cody?" Joe asked.

"That's okay with me." Cody said quietly.

All of the Digimon were there as well to celebrate the auditions. As usual, some of them were mostly concerned about food. "Is there any food?" DemiVeemon asked.

"I'm getting hungry, Cody!" Upamon declared.

"Hold on, Upamon. We'll get you something." Cody told him.

"Let's eat something!" Poromon agreed.

"You guys are always hungry." Patamon laughed, looking at Gatomon, who just looked at the In-Training Digimon, rolling her eyes.

"Just like children." Gatomon sighed.

"Come on, Gatomon. Aren't you hungry too?" Patamon asked.

"Ken, I'm hungry too." Minomon said, being held in Ken's arms.

"Hey, Yolei." Ken asked. "All of the Digimon are hungry. Did you bring the snack bag?"

"I wouldn't forget it!" Yolei set the bag down for the six Digimon of the younger DigiDestined to eat.

"Are you excited, Kari?" T.K. came up to her. "You did really well, you know."

Kari blushed. "Aww…thanks, T.K. So did you!" They both blushed.

Meanwhile, Ken came behind Davis, putting him in a friendly headlock. "I have to hand it to you, Davis. I really didn't know you could sing as well as you did. You really have it in you!"

"Wow, Ken. You really mean it? I'm totally stoked for this list to be posted. How about you?" Davis said.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see how Ms. Minami made the cast." Ken agreed.

Several hours later, the DigiDestined were all gathered around Izzy's computer, waiting for the list to be posted.

"Well, everyone." Izzy started. "Should we see if the list is up?" This got a big unanimous cheer from all DigiDestined and Digimon.

"Now, no matter what the outcome of the cast is, we're all going to be okay with whatever parts we get right?"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"But Tai, what if someone isn't cast?" Mimi asked.

"Don't worry about it, Mimi. I talked to Ms. Minami. She said it's such a big cast and everyone who auditioned will be in the show." Tai answered.

"That's a relief." Matt settled.

"Let's open the list, Izzy!" Yolei yelled.

"Hold on, Yolei. Let's everyone take some deep breaths and prepare ourselves for what we are about to see." Sora said, leading the DigiDestined (and Digimon) in a quick relaxation exercise. After it was over, Izzy turned his computer on and was about to push the enter key to open the page.

"Now, whatever happens, everyone will be okay with whatever, right?" Izzy asked.

"Right, right. Come on, Izzy. Don't keep us all in suspense!" Tai said.

"Ready, Kari?" T.K. asked, inadvertently taking her hand in his. Kari blushed.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but what's done is done. How about you, T.K.?" Kari asked him.

"Same feeling." T.K. ever so slightly squeezed her hand, helping her to be okay with the outcome.

"Okay, everyone. List is appearing…now!" Izzy hit the enter key, allowing the webpage to appear. All the DigiDestined gathered closer, with the Digimon waiting close behind. On the webpage, the list was posted, with the following note:

* * *

_Dear Cast:_

_Thank you to all who auditioned. _ _It was a very hard decision to cast this show. There was so much talent. I look forward to working with you all._

_Signed, Ms. Minami._

Cast List:

**Jean Valjean...Tai Kamiya**

**Javert...Matt Ishida**

**Fantine...Sora Takenouchi**

**Cosette...Kari Kamiya**

**Marius...T.K. Takaishi**

**Eponine...Yolei Inoue**

**Enjolras...Davis Motomiya**

**Thénardier...Izzy Izumi**

**Madame Thénardier...Mimi Tachikawa**

**Gavroche...Cody Hida**

**Bishop of Digne...Joe Kido**

**Grantaire...Ken Ichijouji**

**Little Cosette...Miya Ito**

_(All other cast members, ensemble, students, etc. were listed below)_

* * *

"All right! I'm Enjolras!" Davis declared.

"Yeah, just like the leader of the junior DigiDestined, you're playing the leader of the student rebellion! Congrats, Davis. I guess I'm playing your drunken comrade." Ken and Davis laughed.

"I'm Eponine?! Oh, wow!" Yolei shrieked. "Perfecto!"

"Hey, T.K. Guess what?" Kari beamed.

"We're playing lovers!" T.K. laughed.

"Just like in real life." Kari whispered in T.K.'s ear.

"Should we tell everyone that, yet?" T.K. asked.

"Nah, how about after the run of the show." Kari giggled.

"Hey, Matt! Looks like we get to be the protagonists!" Tai announced.

"You call Javert a protagonist?" Matt asked.

"He's only the antagonist to my character! By looking at the list, Izzy and Mimi are the ones playing the real villains." Tai laughed.

"Hmm…well, I've never played a villain before." Mimi sighed.

"It's not that hard, Mimi. Just play off of my character." Izzy said.

"Hey, Kari!" Tai said.

"What's up, big bro?" Kari asked.

"Looks like I'm going to be playing your father!" Tai laughed. Kari hadn't realized that. She was focused on the fact that she was playing T.K.'s lover.

"That'll be a little weird, Tai. But remember when we were in Peter Pan? The kids playing Peter and Hook were both brothers." Kari laughed. She looked at the cast list again. "Hey, little Miya's going to be Little Cosette! I'm proud of her. She'll do so great!"

"I think Gavroche is perfect for you, Cody!" Joe said.

"Yeah, that's the only part I could think of that I could audition for. Even though I could have been just a student or ensemble member." Cody smiled.

"I guess I get to be the Bishop. I'm the one who gets to redeem Tai of his ways!" Joe chuckled. "I'm also going to be a student named Courfeyrac it looks like."

"I don't know many of these kids playing the students." T.K. said.

"Well, while Joe tries to help Tai become a new man, I'll be busy the whole show trying to bring him back down!" Matt laughed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Matt!" Tai said sarcastically.

"And Mimi and I will steal his money!" Izzy laughed.

"Well, at least he'll be nice enough to get my daughter from you guys and take care of her after my character dies." Sora shouted.

"Hey, guys. Let's not dog on Tai. This is cause for a celebration! Let's go get ice cream!" Davis suggested.

"I agree!" Yolei announced. "How about you, Cody?"

"Well, I don't see why not?" Cody decided.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Matt declared.

"Let's go celebrate our success!" Tai agreed.

All of the Digimon and DigiDestined cheered.

* * *

On the way there, Sora realized something. "What are the chances of the twelve of us DigiDestined becoming the leads in _Les Mis_?"

"Oh wow, you're right, Sora. That's interesting!" Izzy pointed out. "Prodigious!"

Yolei agreed. "Perfecto!"

* * *

At the ice cream store, they all ordered their ice cream and sat down at the nearby table. Suddenly, a small girl and her mother came in. Kari stood up after recognizing who it was. "It's Miya and her mom!"

"Hey, it's you. You're that nice girl that helped Miya at the auditions."

"That's right. It's me, Kari. Remember?" Kari asked Miya.

"Are you going to be in the show?" Miya asked.

"Yeah, in fact, while you're playing Little Cosette, I'm playing the older Cosette." Kari smiled. Miya couldn't help it but smile back, and hugging Kari, who happily returned the hug.

"I hope we become good friends." Miya said.

"Me too. Well, I better not hold you back from getting your ice cream. Are you guys here to celebrate?" Kari asked.

"We are. I'm so proud of Miya. This will be such a good experience for her." Ms. Ito grinned. "Thank you for helping her."

"You're welcome. You will be awesome, Miya." Kari said, making Miya blush.

"Thanks Kari. Good luck with your part!" She said.

"You too, Miya."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
